It's Not My Fault You're Suggestive
by xkellyskwigelfx
Summary: Pickles shows Skwisgaar something he can hardly resist. Toki finds him the next morning at his wits end. Super slash warning. NSFW...you know. all that great wonderful stuff.   Rated M


Skwisgaar walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"ayy blondie."

The Swede jumped and turned around "Pickle! what ams you doings here?"

The drummer shrugged. "Hey. I live here too ya know."

Skwisgaar nodded in acknowledgement. Pickles looked at him wildly.

Dear Gahd. Yer naht gonna actually idrink/i that are ya?

Skwisgaar looked at the carton of soy milk in his hand. He didn t see anything wrong with it. Pickles probably didn t like it because it didn't have an alcohol content.

Pickles squirmed past the guitarist and started rummaging in the fridge.  
>Dood. Hold ahn. I gotcha covered. Skwisgaar just stood there silently, waiting for the drummer to finish doing whatever he was doing.<p>

Finally, Pickles emerged from the fridge. He held the bottle of chocolate syrup up triumphantly.

Skwisgaar looked at him, then the syrup, and then his milk. He furrowed is brow in confusion.

Pickles grabbed the cup and poured it in. Skwisgaar's eyes widened.

"Pickle! What de hells? Dats de color of shits! Don't put dat unside my milk!" Skwisgaar said, indignantly.

Pickles ignored him. "Dude. have you seriously never had chocolate before?"

Skwisgaar stared blankly."Dats what makes you fat."

Pickles laughed and handed him the cup. "Just drink me dood.

The guitarist looked at his cup of chocolate milk. He hesitated.

"Ams you sures I wont dies?"  
>"yeah."<br>"and i wonts gets de fatness?"  
>"yeah."<br>"Has you done dis befores?"  
>"YES. GAHD."<p>

That was all the reassurance the Swede needed. He took a small sip. His eyes widened then he returned the plastic cup to his lips and downed the milk in a couple gulps.

"Whoas. Whats you call dats? He said, staring at the bottom of his empty cup.  
>"ahh...Chocolate milk dood. Ya cant tell me you've never had that.." Pickles said, indulging himself in a bottle of vodka he had found while rummaging through the fridge.<p>

Skwisgaar shook his head, tilting the cup trying to get the very last drops out of the spent cup.  
>"Yous gotta teaches me hows to makes dat!" He said when he finally decided the milk was gone.<p>

Pickles laughed. "Dood. seriously. Its easy. You try to make it."

Skwisgaar looked at him like he was on crack...which wasnt saying much.

"Nahs. Its ams pretty greats...but it amints dat great."

Pickles smirked. "alright chief. Me and this beautiful bottle of booze is gahnna go to bed. Night."  
>Skwisgaar didnt look up from his empty cup as he gave an absentminded wave to the drummer. He had a long night ahead of him.<p>

Toki opened his eyes. Light was filtering into his room. He turned over and glanced at the clock.

7:03 A.M.

The Norwegian yawned and got out of bed. He stretched and rubbed his eyes all the way into the kitchen.  
>When he brought his hand down, his jaw fell with it.<p>

There was chocolate syrup everywhere. The fridge was opened and things were sprawled out on the counters, the floor and the table. Glasses full of concoctions were everywhere. Toki's eyes scanned the room for the person responsible until he found him.

"Skwisgaar? What ams you doings awakes at dis times?" Toki asked.

The blonde looked up startled. "Cants a guys get a drinks in de mornings?"

"You knows where de beers is."

"Maybes I wants milks?"

"I donts t'ink dat ketchup goes unside milk, Skwisgaar."

Skwisgaar stopped and looked at the bottle of ketchup in his hand. "Pfft. I knows what I'ms doingks."  
>Toki looked at him apprehensively. "and whats dat?"<p>

Skwisgaar sighed, and slid down the wall and onto the floor. Toki sat in front of him, legs crossed, similar to a child. It was a long minute before either of them spoke.

Skwisgaar sighed. "Does you knows how to makes de chocolate milks?"  
>Toki looked at him wildly. "No ways. I has Jean-Pierre makes dat for me.<br>The blonde sighed irritably. "I alreadies tries dat. He amin'ts makes it as good as Pickle."  
>"Pickles knows how to makes it?" Toki asked "Ja...but he amints tells me how." Skwisgaar said, defeated.<p>

They both got up and looked inside the fridge again. Toki reached in and grabbed a dark bottle. "Ams dis it?"  
>Skwisgaar took the bottle, opened it and stuck his finger in it. He brought it up to his lips and licked it tantalizingly. He closed his eyes in bliss.<p>

"Mmm..Ja..dats it.." he said breathily.

Toki was staring at the guitarist lick his finger. He bit his lip.

"Maybies you should tries it one more times..." he said, still staring at the blonde.  
>Skwisgaar looked at him,. shrugged, and stuck his finger back into the bottle. He brought it back up to his full Swedish lips and slid his finger down his tongue. Toki stared lustily. Skwisgaar opened an eye and saw Toki staring at him. He smirked and stuck his finger down the bottle one more time, covering it in chocolate syrup. He grabbed the rhythm guitarists waist and pulled him closer. Toki blushed. Skwisgaar traced Toki's lips with his chocolate covered finger, completely coating the Norwegians lips.<p>

"Toki's...you gots somet'ingks on yous...here. lets me gets dat for yous." Skwisgaar said as he pressed his lips to Toki's. The swedes tongue traced over his lips and Toki couldn't take it anymore. Skwisgaar was flat out sexy and it was driving him crazy. He pressed his well sculpted body to Skwisgaar's and then shoved his tongue into the taller mans mouth.

Skwisgaar was actually surprised at this. Toki was taking control, and for the first time ever, Skwisgaar was all too willing to let him have it. He was curious to see what Toki would do.

The Norwegian slid his leg between their bodies, bringing their erections close.

Toki set the rhythm and began grinding insistently on Skwisgaar, who was backed up against the wall.  
>Skwisgaar stared at Toki s heated blue eyes. His deep voice was hushed as he whispered into Toki s ear.<p>

If we s stays here, we probablies gets caught.

Toki began kissing down Skwisgaar s neck then up his jaw and whispered back.

lets dem finds us. I wants dem to sees dis.

Skwisgaar forgot how to breathe for a second. He felt himself get hot at Toki s lust drenched words. He had to have him NOW.

He pulled Toki's hips to his own and shoved his hand down into the other guitarist's pants. Skwisgaar gripped Toki's dick through his silky boxers and Toki moaned through Skwisgaar's insistent kisses. The brunette's fingers fussed with Skwisgaar's belt until he could finally reach down his pants and find his dick too. The two guitarists pressed against the wall, quickly stroking each others dripping cock.

"Kommer for mig Toki..." Skwisgaar moaned

Toki clenched his eyes shut and stroked Skwisgaar's dick faster. The blonde arched his back and leaned his head back as he grinded into Toki's hand.

"Oh gods...Toki...Right dere...Mmm.."

Toki couldn't take it anymore. He had to let go.

"Cum with mes...oh...Skwisgaar...please.."

That sent the Swede over the edge. He gripped Toki's shoulder and dug his nails into the other mans shoudler as he spewed hot thick cum all over Toki's hands. Toki came right after he felt the lead guitarist's orgasm.

They stood against the wall for a minute, panting.

Toki was the first to speak.

"So..still wants de milks?"

Skwisgaar looked up and grinned devilishly.

"Nahs. I just gots somes." 


End file.
